


【kzkn】论用阴招来企图让不良少女投降会是个什么下场

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: ChroNoiR, KZKN
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng





	【kzkn】论用阴招来企图让不良少女投降会是个什么下场

#这次是来雷人的对不起##是草莓牛奶味的Sanya（A）x奶茶味的叶（O）##青梅竹马设定##从上面看就应该知道是ABO了吧x##ooc肯定有##是学pa##是比较短的一篇##有私设请注意##写得有点乱七八糟的对不起#

说起彩虹学院里的风云人物，大多数的男生们估计会先想到那位名声远扬的不良少女Sanya。

虽然彩虹学院里美女如云，但是Sanya却是其中的翘楚之一。

漂亮惹眼的银色长发宛如瀑布般披散在背后，一双少见的赤红色的凤眼镶嵌在那精致的脸庞上为其增添了一丝的神秘的韵味。

除此之外白皙纤细却高挑得仿佛模特儿一般的身材，以及那堪称巨乳的胸部使得不少男生拜倒在了她的石榴裙下。

然而令不少Alpha男性感到可惜的是，这位美人其实是与他们同一性别的Alpha。

不过这也没有改变她在学院里很受欢迎的事实。

除去外表之外，她的性格也是让她拥有好人缘以及强大的后援团的原因。

虽然有时会有些嚣张到让人感觉就是个没长大的小女孩，但是大多数时候她还是个挺好说话的人的。

但是这依旧不能掩盖她是个不良的事实。

虽然并没有无故逃课或者携带违禁品去学校的恶习，但是由她而起的斗殴事件仍旧让彩虹学院的各位老师感到头疼。

而她会名声远扬的原因也是因为她那出色的战斗力。

抱持着【别人挑衅我，我就要揍回去】的这种暴力观念，Sanya时不时会应上一些别区的混混的挑衅去打一架，也因此打出了名气。

另一方面，如果说在风云人物这个话题上，男生们首先提到的是Sanya的话，那女生们首先提到的那估计会是彩虹学院的学生会长叶了。

微卷的浅褐色短发，常含笑意的灰蓝色下垂眼，姣好的容貌以及仿佛棉花糖一般软绵的声线都是他吸引众多追求者的要素。

更何况他还拥有良好的家教以及温柔的性格。

而且让众多爱慕者感觉【我可以】的便是他是个Omega这件事。

没错，这位学生会长是位Omega，而且还丝毫没有想要隐瞒的意思，非常的光明磊落。

但是并没有人敢因为Omega这件事而小看他。

能在人才如云的彩虹学院里坐到学生会长，怎么想都不会是个普通人，更何况他的成绩一直以来都维持在全校前三名的位置，是个非常正统的优等生了。

因此大多数彩虹学院的学生还是很敬重他的。

不过令大多数人意外的是，这位学生会长与那位不良少女Sanya的关系非常好。

而且也只有学生会长能治得了这位不良少女了。

每当Sanya不想认错的时候，都是叶忽悠着哄着让Sanya乖乖听话的。

很多人都推测，Sanya没有逃课之类的恶习以及差强人意的成绩都是因为有学生会长的存在，才没有发生的。

虽然他俩之间的好关系大多数人都知道，但是很多都没想通这两个人是怎么搞好关系的。

只有与他们比较亲近的人才会知道，两人是青梅竹马。

而且还是从很小的时候开始就认识了的那种。

除此之外，两人的亲友们其实都在暗中猜测一件事情。

那就是两个人什么时候才会走到一起这件事。

毕竟这两个人之间的暧昧气氛，基本的明眼人都能看得出来。

但是这两个人的好关系也给他们带来了一些麻烦。

由于Sanya常常与其他人约架的关系，她的仇家还挺多的。

因此就发生了以下的一系列事……

———————————————————  
叶不动声色地看着眼前这些将他堵在小巷子里的不良少年。

他原本是好端端地走在大街上的，但是这些不良少年突然从这个巷子里串了出来，并且【请】他到了这个巷子里面。

叶闻着这些人因为不收敛而被混杂得乱七八糟的信息素，有些不适地皱了皱眉，脑袋却开始快速地运转起来。

他猜测这些人是为了Sanya来的。

毕竟他也不是第一次遇上这种情况了。

而且看着这群人的样子，很明显就是瞄准着他埋伏在这里的。

叶轻轻地叹了一口气。

“请问各位有什么事吗？”

“啊？”看起来像是这群混混的老大的人用凶狠的眼神看向了叶，“这个问题你该去问你的【好朋友】才是。”

“……如果是她做了什么对不起你们的事的话，我替她向你们道歉。”叶耐着性子回答道，脸上依旧挂着那抹浅笑。

“道歉？”混混老大嗤笑了一声，然后表情凶恶地踢了一脚旁边的垃圾桶，“别开玩笑了，你的那个【朋友】之前可是把我的好几个小弟给打进了医院啊！！”

好麻烦啊。

叶听着混混老大的控诉，由衷地想到。

“……呐，老大。”从堵了叶开始就一直在盯着叶看的一个长相猥琐的不良抓着混混老大说话的空隙提问道，“等会完事了之后，我能带走这个Omega吗？”

混混老大闻言扫了一眼那个混混，然后回答道，“行啊，只要你能收拾好搞了这个Omega之后的后事，别让我帮你擦屁股。”

闻言，混混嘿嘿地笑了几声，“这还不简单嘛。Omega可好搞定了。”

被迫听到这种恶心死人的言论的叶真的已经开始起怀念他学校里的那些乖巧懂事的学生了。

但是他还是打断了对面的谈话，“几位先生们，不顾Omega意愿强迫Omega可是要坐牢的哦。”  
  
“你以为你有资格和我们讨价还价吗？”混混老大冷笑了一声，“你这个软弱的Omega还是乖乖地闭上嘴好好当你的【人质】好了。”

“嗯—？是吗？”叶有些意味深长地回答道。

接着他慢条斯理地脱了学生外套，细心地将其折好放进书包里。

然后他将校服衬衫的袖子挽了起来。

见此，那个长相猥琐的混混咧开嘴笑了，“居然这么快就开始脱衣服了吗？果然Omega都是非常欲求不满的性别呐——”说着他往叶的方向走了过去。

当他走到离叶距离几步远的时候，叶动了。

他一下子冲到了那个混混的面前，并且趁着他还没反应过来的时候，非常干脆利落地给他肚子来了一顶膝。

这一顶直接将那个混混给顶退了几步，并且按着自己的腹部开始干呕。

叶仍旧不改表面上一副笑眯眯的样子，但是仔细一看的话他那双灰蓝色的眼眸里丝毫没有笑意。

他掰了掰手指的关节，不大不小的咔咔声在这情况下显得有些瘆人。

“那么输给Omega的Alpha算不算弱者呢？我真的很好奇呐。”叶微微歪了歪头，灰蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，用像是看猎物的眼神扫了一圈那群愣住的不良Alpha们，“所以……下一个是谁呢？”

———————————————————  
与此同时，收到了来自叶的信息的Sanya匆匆地顺了把棒球棒跑出了学校。

跟在她身边的还有担心叶和Sanya的三支明那。

“叶さん……真的没事吗？”在疾跑中的三枝明那问道，脸上充满了担忧。

“…他应该会没事的。”Sanya抿了抿唇，脸上浮现出不确定的表情，“只要那些人没惹到他的话。”

“…诶？”

“算了，到时候你就会知道了。”

在这简短的谈话之后，两人很快地就抵达了叶被埋伏的巷子附近。

越靠近越能听到里头的打架声，三枝明那的表情越发紧张，而Sanya则是越发冷静。

在离小巷几步远的时候，Sanya拦下了三枝明那，“你在这里等着就好了。”

“诶？可是……”

“没事的，等会你就会看到他平安地出来的了。”Sanya面上表现得很坚决，一点也不想在这方面让步的感觉。

见此，三枝明那虽然有些疑惑，但是还是乖乖地应了声好。

于是Sanya转身走进了巷子里。

一进去巷子就看到被三枝明那所担心的叶正蹲在某个被他打趴下的不良少年身边，搜刮着他的钱包。

对此，Sanya有些无奈，“叶，你又在干这种事了吗。”

听到少女的声音，叶在抽出了那个钱包里的钱之后便抬起头来笑着打了个招呼：

“你来了呀Sanya。”

Sanya扫视了一下叶的全身，在注意到叶手臂上的划痕之后便皱起了眉。

“那个伤口是怎么回事？”

“嗯？这个？”叶抬了抬受伤的手臂，“在打架的时候有个不良带了瑞士军刀，一个没注意被划了一下。”

“你倒是注意点啊。”Sanya带了点抱怨的口气回答道，但是还是老老实实地从校裙口袋中拿出了绷带然后扔给了叶。

叶接到绷带之后便语气轻快地道了谢。

“明那还在外面等着你，你快点出去吧。”等叶包扎好之后，Sanya指了指巷口外说道，“我和这些家伙还有账要算，你们先去哪里的咖啡厅叫点东西等着好了，到时候给我发一下地址。”

“Ok哦—”

接着叶就拿上了之前放在地上的书包走出了巷子。

等叶离开了视线之后，Sanya才将注意力放在了依旧趴在地上的不良们身上。

“我说啊，你们是不是没学乖啊——”说着，Sanya用手上的棒球棒敲了一下墙壁。

沉闷的“咚”声回响在巷子中，宣告着不良少年们接下来的下场。

“败家犬就给我好好地呆在自己的狗窝中，别再出来乱吠人了。”Sanya往前走了几步，走到了那个混混老大的身边并且一脚踩在了他的胸口。

“你就是这些家伙们的头头对吧。”Sanya低下头看着面露恐惧的混混老大，轻声说道，“我可还记得你呢。”

“所以作为头头，你是不是应该第一个先被我教训呢？”Sanya嘴角勾起了一抹微笑，赤红色的眼在这阴暗的环境中微微地发着光，“毕竟人们总说，【擒贼先擒王】啊，所以……”

Sanya话音一转，语气变得冷酷无比，而且还隐隐之中带有了自己的所有物被人不怀好意地触碰的怒意，“接下来的几棒，给我好好受着吧，渣滓。”

接下来的巷子里回荡着属于不良少年们的哀嚎声。

从巷子旁离开没多远的三枝明那听到这些哀嚎声，不自觉地打了个冷颤。

从今以后最好还是不要惹Sanyaさん好了……

然后他悄悄地瞄了一眼走在旁边，脸上带着笑意的叶，在心里默默地补充了一句：

还有属于Sanyaさん逆鳞的叶さん也是。

————————End—————————  
【后记】  
以下是一点额外的设定：

叶和Sanya的打架技巧都是由社筑爸爸教的

叶在技巧方面比较强，Sanya则是在力量方面比叶强

然后Sanya不让明那进巷子的原因也是因为想保住叶在别人眼里好好学生的样子，毕竟她非常了解自己竹马的尿性（因为也不是第一次这么干了），不良什么的有她一个人就够了

然后没有逃课的恶习还有成绩还行也是因为平时叶压着Sanya不让她搞这些事的

但是Sanya其实逃过学，但是每次都被叶给揪回学校去，久而久之的就干脆不逃了

大概就是这样，希望大家看得愉快xxx


End file.
